Real Life 2: The Crusaders
is the second installment of the Real Life series and is the Sequel to the first Real Life game. Plot It takes place several months later as Ballard Ewers III escapes Jail and is on the lose as Baxter, Wanda and Kiki are the only active members as they are prepared to take him down as vegeance of their past lives along with a few other heroes out there. The others like Gunther and Amber couldn't make it due to Family, Studying and Nicolas returned to Japan for Saori. Story Chapter 1: The Other Seyan! Baxter's Best Friend?! It starts off with Baxter, Wanda and Kiki entering Whitestone as Baxter tells them that he's bringing a friend along on their next journey as he promised to do it for him when the next journey begins. Kiki asks who it was as Baxter responds with Christian being the one coming along with them to find their father and defeat him from the domination he wants to cause. The Group makes it to Christian as Christian wonders whats going to happen now as Kiki tells him that their father is planning on dominating the world, Wanda happens to know that he is residing in Charlottesville. Christian sees that this is very serious and decides to join the Ewers Group on their next adventure. After 1 Hour, The Ewers Group makes it to Charlottesville as their journey begins. Chapter 2: Charlottesville Heroes: Fire Fox and Ladybug! Chapter 3: A Gender-bender of Earth 466! Chapter 4: Breaking out Harley! Chapter 5: The Anti-Ladybug! Chapter 6: Mubo Unten, The Reckless Driver! Chapter 7: The One who bailed out their Father! It's their Uncle! Chapter 8: The Father of the Ewers! The Escaped Criminal! Development Updates / News Pre-Production *'September 27th, 2017': The Game is officially announced and the main antagonist is Ballard Ewers III. *'October 17th, 2017': Melissa Welch is the final playable character to be playable. *'November 16th, 2017': Chelsea Hanson will appear in someway in the game. *'November 24th, 2017': All the bosses have been revealed. *'December 2nd, 2017': Sprites are being created for the game and programmed into the game with the basics starting with Baxter Ewers. *'December 5th, 2017': More Sprites of Baxter Ewers added in and programmed. *'February 4th, 2018': Chapters have been revealed in the game. *'March 3rd, 2018': More of Baxter Ewers's data added in. The Calmness Form has been confirmed to appear in the game. Baxter Ewers completed and programmed into the game. *'March 4th, 2018': Wanda's sprites in development. *'April 10th, 2018': Wanda's Sprites completed and programmed. *'June 21st, 2018': Kiki Ewers's Sprites in development. *'June 27th, 2018': Kiki's Completed and programmed. Christian Rice's Sprites in Development. *'July 30th, 2018': Christian Rice's Sprites completed and programmed. Melissa Welch's Sprites in development. *'August 13th, 2018': A Title Screen has been created. *'August 14th, 2018': Baxter and Ballard Ewers III's time stopping sound effects added in. More Sound effects added in. *'August 18th, 2018': Melissa Welch completed and programmed into the game. Vixen Ewers' Sprites in development. *'August 31st, 2018': Vixen Ewers's sprites completed and programmed into the game. Marinette Ewers' Sprites in development. *'October 24th, 2018': Marinette Ewers's Sprites completed and programmed. Baxette Ewers's sprites in development. *'December 9th, 2018': Baxette Ewers's Sprites completed and programmed. Harley Ewers' Sprites in development. *'January 24th, 2019': Harley Ewers' Sprites completed and programmed. Adrien Mayrose's Sprites in development. *'February 3rd, 2019': Camera has been completed. Save, Load and Pause Data has been added. Selections completed. Healthbar has been added in. More Data is being inputted into the game. Adrien Mayrose has been completed and programmed. All Characters have been set as playable characters. *'February 5th, 2019': Enemies have been added in. Blood has been added in. After 2 Years of Pre-Production, the game is set for Production. Production *'February 5th, 2019': Disclaimer, Intro and Title Screen Added. *'February 13th, 2019': Baxette Ewers is no longer a boss. *'February 14th, 2019': Cutscene 1 Completed. Pre-Level Completed. Cutscene 2 in Development. *'February 16th, 2019': Cutscene 2 Completed. Level 1 in Development. *'March 14th, 2019': Collectables and Points added in the game. Level 1 Completed. *'March 20th, 2019': Cutscene 3 Completed. Melissa Welch's Boss Fight Completed. *'April 7th, 2019': The Collect Sound Effect added in. *'April 14th, 2019': Cutscene 4 Completed. Level 2 Completed. Sun Transport Minions Added in as Enemies. *'April 16th, 2019': Cutscene 5 Completed. Mewfour completed and programmed. *'April 19th, 2019': Cutscene 6 Completed. Level 3 in Development. *'April 23rd, 2019': Level 3 Completed. *'April 28th, 2019': Cutscene 7 Completed. Level 4 in Development. *'April 30th, 2019': Level 4 Completed. Cutscene 8 Completed. Zaahida Altessa is currently in Development. *'May 1st, 2019': Zaahida Altessa has been completed and programmed. *'May 2nd, 2019': Cutscene 9 Completed. Level 5 Completed. *'May 4th, 2019': Cutscene 10 Completed. Anti-Ladybug's Boss Fight Completed. Post-Production *'May 6th, 2019': Cutscene 11 Completed. Final Levels in Development. *'May 9th, 2019': Final Level 1 Completed. Cutscene 12 Completed. Mubo Unten's Boss Fight Completed. Final Level 2 Completed. *'May 10th, 2019': All Sprites have been completed after 2 years. *'May 12th, 2019': Cutscene 13 Completed. Jeff Ewers' Boss Fight Completed. *'May 16th, 2019': Cutscene 14 Completed. Ballard's World 1 Level Completed. Cutscene 15 Completed. Ballard Ewers III completed and programmed as all characters have been completed. Ballard's First Final Boss Fight Completed. Cutscene 16 Completed. Ballard's World Level 2 Completed. All Levels have been completed. *'May 17th, 2019': Cutscene 17 Completed. Second half of Ballard Ewers III's Boss Fight completed. Cutscene 18 Completed. Final Half of Ballard Ewers III's Boss Fight Completed. All Boss Fights have been completed. Cutscene 19 Completed and Ending Completed. The Game has been Finished! *May 24th, 2019: After 2 Years in Development! Real Life 2: The Crusaders has been released! Changes from Real Life *All Characters are going to have speed differences now since in the last game all characters ran at the same speed. *Wanda and Kiki are now starters in the game. *New Playable Characters: Melissa Welch, Vixen Ewers, Marinette Ewers, Harley Ewers, Adrien Mayrose, Christian Rice, and Baxette Ewers. *Characters will have up to 3-4 Moves. *The Cutscene mechanic is all different, being similar with Super Baxter 3, Fire Hair, and Nichole. Characters 01BERL2.png|Baxter Ewers 02WERL2.png|Wanda Ewers 03KERL2.png|Kiki Ewers 04CRRL2.png|Christian Rice 05MWRL2.png|Melissa Welch 06VERL2.png|Vixen Ewers 07MERL2.png|Marinette Ewers 08BxERL2.png|Baxette Ewers 09HERL2.png|Harley Ewers 10AMRL2.png|Adrien Mayrose Moveset The Moveset for each of the heroes on here are the letters P, L, M and Space Bar. Bosses Locations Gallery Concept Art RL2 Baxter Ewers Concept Art.png|Baxter Ewers RL2 Wanda Ewers Concept Art.png|Wanda Ewers RL2 Kiki Ewers Concept Art.png|Kiki Ewers RL2 Vixen Ewers Concept Art.png|Vixen Ewers RL2 Marinette Ewers Concept Art New.png|Marinette Ewers *New* RL2 Harley Ewers Concept Art.png|Harley Ewers RL2 Adrien Mayrose Concept Art.png|Adrien Mayrose RL2 Christian Rice Concept Art.png|Christian Rice RL2 Baxette Ewers Concept Art.png|Baxette Ewers Old Version RL2 Marinette Ewers Concept Art.png|Marinette Ewers Soundtrack Trivia *The Story's Elements more familiar towards JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. *Most of the Characters in this game have different looks, attires and different colors on them for the game. **Baxter Ewers now wears a Black T-Shirt in the Sequel. **Wanda Ewers has had a haircuit going bald with a ponytail. Wears a Grey and Black suit with her stomach and legs showing. **Kiki Ewers retains her locket to keep her powers hidden from going berserk, she now wears a white t-shirt, black tights and black boots. **Harley Ewers other half of her colors are Green instead of Blue. **Christian Rice wears a Black T-Shirt instead of Green. **Baxette Ewers has blue hair with a green tip on her bang, has a short blue t-shirt with her stomach showing, the jean shorts are the same and her socks and shoes are blue. *This Game also marks the first time a Character not from Earth 010 is playable.